


Satisfied

by 0_beep_beep_loser_0



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: BUT I SWEAR THERES LAMS!, F/M, Hamilton Lyrics, Heartbroken johh, Save the poor john, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_beep_beep_loser_0/pseuds/0_beep_beep_loser_0
Summary: Basically Satisfied but there lam





	Satisfied

Hercules Stood up from his table his glass filled to the bim with wine and said 

"Alright, alright. That’s what I’m talkin’ about!  
Now everyone give it up for the maid of honor,  
Angelica Schuyler!" He'd said in a drunken tone.

Angelina stood up, quickly from her table and also raise her glass. She'd looked at her sister and placed a fake smile 

 

"A toast to the groom!" 

"To the groom!  
To the groom!  
To the groom!" Everyone said in a happy tone and looked at Angelina.

"To the bride!" Angelina said giving her sister a wink.

"To the bride!  
To the bride!"

"From your sister,"

"Angelica!  
Angelica!  
Angelica!" 

"who is always by your side."

"By your side!  
By your side!"

"To your union!"

"To the union!  
To the revolution!"

"and the hope that you provide."

"You provide!  
You provide!"

"May you always…"

"Always—"

be satisfied." She'd looked at the happy newed couple, a few tears fell threw her eyes. 

Rewind—  
Rewind— 

Everything turn dark and everything started rewinding backwards.

"I remember that night, I just might  
regret that night for the rest of my days.  
I remember those soldier boys  
tripping over themselves to win our praise."

"I remember that dreamlike candlelight  
like a dream that you can’t quite place,  
but Alexander, I’ll never forget the first  
time I saw your face."

"I have never been the same,  
Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame,  
And when you said “Hi,” I forgot my dang name,  
set my heart aflame, ev’ry part aflame" 

 

You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied."

 

I’m sure I don’t know what you mean. You forget yourself."

You’re like me. I’m never satisfied"

Is that right?" He was right, I'll never be satisfied" she said Eyeing her past conversation with him.

I have never been satisfied."

My name is Angelica Schuyler." 

Alexander Hamilton." He said bowing down to her.

Where’s your fam’ly from"

 

Unimportant. There’s a million things I haven’t done but  
just you wait, just you wait…" Alexander said as he twists Angelina around.

So so so—  
so this is what it feels like to match wits  
with someone at your level! What the hell is the catch? It’s  
the feeling of freedom, of seein’ the light,  
it’s Ben Franklin with a key and a kite! You see it, right?"

The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes,  
ev’rything we said in total agreement, it’s  
a dream and it’s a bit of a dance,  
a bit of a posture, it’s a bit of a stance. He’s a  
bit of a flirt, but I’m ‘a give it a chance."

I asked about his fam’ly, did you see his answer?  
His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance?  
He’s penniless, he’s flying by the seat of his pants

he's flying by the seat of his pants  
Handsome, boy does he know it  
Peach fuzz and he can't even grow it"

I wanna take him far away from this place"

Then I turn and see my sister's face and she is"

Helpless"

And I know she is"

Helpless"

And her eyes are just"

Helpless"

And I realize"

Three fundamental truths at the exact same time

Where are you taking me?

I'm about to change your life"

Then by all means, lead the way  
Number one!  
I'm a girl in a world in which  
My only job is to marry rich  
My father has no sons so I'm the one  
Who has to social climb for one  
So I'm the oldest and the wittiest and the gossip in  
New York City is insidious"

And Alexander is penniless

Ha, that doesn't mean I want him any less

Elizabeth Schuyler, it's a pleasure to meet you"

Schuyler?"

My sister!  
Number two!  
He's after me because I'm a Schuyler sister  
That elevates his status, I'd  
Have to be naive to set that aside  
Maybe that is why I introduce him to Eliza"

Now that's his bride  
Nice going Angelica, he was right, you will never be satisfied  
Thank you for all your service  
If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it  
I'll leave you to it!  
Number three!  
I know my sister like I know my own mind  
You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind  
If I tell her that I love him she'd be silently resigned  
He'd be mine  
She would say "I'm fine"  
She'd be lying  
But when I fantasize at night, it's Alexander's eyes  
As I romanticize what might have been if I hadn't sized  
Him up so quickly  
At least my dear Eliza's his wife  
At least I keep his eyes in my life"

To the groom!  
To the groom, to the groom  
To the groom  
To the bride!  
To the bride  
To the bride (to the bride)  
From your sister  
Angelica, Angelica  
Angelica"  
Who is always by your side  
By your side, by your side  
To your union  
To the union!  
To the revolution!  
And the hope that you provide  
You provide  
You provide  
May you always  
Always  
Be satisfied"  
Satisfied, (satisfied), satisfied  
And I know (be satisfied) ((be satisfied)) (be satisfied)  
She'll be happy as his bride (satisfied, satisfied, satisfied)  
And I know ((be satisfied)) (satisfied, satisfied, satisfied)  
((be satisfied))  
He will never be satisfied  
I will never be satisfied. 

Angelina hugs her sister Eliza tightly more tears fall threw her eyes, she let's go of Eliza and leaves the ballroom. She runs into the hallway, Bumping into someone she looks up with puffy eyes and see Laurens.

"Alexander?' His voice was hollow it seem like he was crying as well,

"Yep" Angelina says back in a sarcastic tone.

"Me too" John says, he collapse on the floor, he sobs

She hug him in a comfort way 

"Looks like Alexander can charm any ladies or men I suppose" She laughs darkly 

He laughs too and both talk about Alexander not knowing; Alex was easedroping.

"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this book 
> 
> Poor John and Angelina too 
> 
> Whoops Alex heard?
> 
> Sorry this is my first fic sorry if it's shit. And some if some lyrics was wrong.


End file.
